


A Hardcore Game

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (First ever Steven Universe work)(Saw inspired but with a positive twist)(Futa on female story warning)What if Bismuth had trouble and had help from an unexpected third party in order to get Pearl's attention... fine out more in... A Hardcore Game. (Pearl X Bismuth X Topaz)
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Topaz/Topaz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 1





	A Hardcore Game

**(Possible Legal reasons with AO3 prevent me from showing the Intro here, read in full in FFN)**

* * *

**Earth/ Beach City/ ?/ Bismuth**

The scene now showed Bismuth while she was sitting on a park bench near the beach of beach city while she looked thoughtful on a lot of things… like mainly her feelings for a certain Pearl that she knew… granted there were many Pearls but this one was more free and unique then the others… Pearl of the Crystal Gems.

To Bismuth, Pearl was like a shining gem that she adored yet thanks to her shyness, she was unable to talk about much of her feelings to the normally unchained Pearl… Bismuth hated to talk about her feelings since it could chain Pearl down.

She sighs again and unaware of a yellow Gem around her height and build approaching her and Bismuth was tapped on the shoulder and she jolts as a result and saw a Topaz getting her attention and points at the seat and wondered if she could sit there and Bismuth noticed that this Topaz didn't have one gem… she had two of them on the sides of her head like earmuffs.

Bismuth was confused before she remembers what Steven told her about it.

"Oh wait, you're the Topaz that Steven mentioned." She said.

Topaz nods her head and points at the seat again next to Bismuth to see if the seat was free for Topaz to use, it was a park bench after all.

Bismuth was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmm, sure go right ahead."

Topaz smiled a little before she moved to sit next to Bismuth and was quiet for a bit which made Bismuth sweatdrop… she knew topazes in General were quiet but some did say hello or something sometimes… and this was a fused Topaz, a really rare one, hell this maybe the first but… maybe she could help with her dilemma and at the very least she could keep a secret so what would be the worse that could happen by talking to a topaz?, bottling things up wouldn't be good after all… that went pretty bad with Steven when he turned into a massive Godzilla like monster and everyone had to return him to normal with the power of hugs.

"I know you probably can't speak but you can keep a secret yes?" Bismuth said.

All Topaz did was give a soso gesture and a nod to say that as long as it wasn't one of those secrets that could get others harmed or something, she would keep quiet.

Bismuth sighs before she starts telling the Topaz her dilemma about her feelings for one of the gems and how her shyness was getting in the way of things.

Topaz listened and all she did was nod her head a few times while she listened to how Bismuth thought about Pearl, her grace in battle, her beauty, her freedom, and how Bismuth feared that Pearl may not like her if she tried to take that freedom away from her and wondered if she should just stay friends with Pearl.

"... and now here I am not knowing what to do. Why are things so complicated?" Bismuth said.

Though what Bismuth didn't expect was Topaz actually talking.

"I think you are just overthinking things." Topaz said which shocked Bismuth quite a bit.

"H-Huh?!... you can talk?!" Bismuth said with a still shocked look.

"Normally no, just because we don't talk doesn't mean we can't, most of the time its pointless but this is one of the rare times to talk freely and again, I think you are just overthinking things… after all I have seen you with the fusion Garnet and you know that they are fusions of two gems who care for one another so much that they normally don't unfuse… well the two Topazes who make me have similar feelings and I don't have issues keeping myself together, so if you want love advice I can help with that…. Though in advance don't expect me to talk more than how much I did just now… my jaw feels strange when I do that." Topaz said while she gave Bismuth a serious look though she did comically rub her jaw to show how unused her mouth was when it came to speaking.

Bismuth was still shocked that the Topaz could talk but understands that she can't do it for long and did want some advice.

"I understand. So what should I do?" She said.

"Well first of all have you ever done anything romantic or give a gesture to show you care for her?" Topaz said to get to the point and Bismuth gulps.

'Uh… does dancing at a roller rink count?" Bismuth said which made Topaz raise an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…. Its a start… I have an idea but you may not like it since its pretty… intense and adult oriented… and involves a bit of trickery, not too much but if you are desperate and haven't done much else, you may want to give it a try to give a good impact of an impression." Topaz said while she had a stoic look on her face… though what did she mean by adult oriented?

Bismuth was confused.

"Um… what do you mean when you say adult oriented?"

"Simple, I can help with this but if so, I need you to do a favor for me and if you have been at least knowing how humans work… well… simply put I'm curious about what humans call sex and need a partner for this, my other halves don't have the knowhow of the finer things about sex and we can use this to get Pearls attention and maybe even jealous… think about it for a moment before you respond." Topaz said while she blushed when she admits that she didn't know enough about earth to know what sex was but knew about to talk about learning it.

Bismuth blinks a few times after hearing that and though she doesn't know about sex, she still start weighing the pros and cons of this predicament.

On the one hand, if Topaz helps her, Bismuth can finally have Pearl to herself.

Although, lying would be involved in order for things to work.

"H-How… much lying would be needed?" Bismuth said which made Topaz hum in thought and gave this suggestion to Bismuth.

"Pretend kidnapping and I show small bits of me *Forcing* myself on you?, honestly with how strong you are, doubt much else will make sense and all that." Topaz said to give Bismuth the general idea.

Bismuth was thoughtful for a bit.

"I… guess it can't hurt to try it out." She said.

"Yeah, and worse that can happen is that we have to make up with Pearl and what not, anyway we should read up on sex and what not so I'll see you in say… 3 days?, should give ample time to fine tune things for this plan." Topaz said before she stands up and stretched and starts to walk away from Bismuth.

Bismuth blinked a bit after hearing this.

' _3 days? Well guess I better get started on reading this sex subject.'_ She thought.

Though to Bismuth's growing blush on her face, the more she read the more nervous she got… though she did get intrigued more with how humans had sex and what not and learned quite a bit from how genitals worked both male and female and how to alter her form a little without having to worry about energy draining… at least for long term, unlike getting poofed energy drain with shapeshifting still took a bit out of her but with some practice, she could hold the forms she had in mind pretty well and well… it was pleasing more or less when the end result felt pretty good.

Three days passed since then and Topaz sent Bismuth a text to meet her at the park bench she met her at so the plan could start, she learned quite a bit about sex but didn't give Bismuth details.

"Okay, I'm here. So now what?" Bismuth said when she met up with Topaz.

Topaz nods her head and gestured for Bismuth to follow her, guess she got back into the silent state again and showing would be better then telling.

Bismuth didn't say or question anything as she follows Topaz as Bismuch believes Topaz knows what she's doing.

After quite a bit, Topaz led Bismuth to an old factory building and looked to be rebuilt and Topaz looks at Bismuth.

"May not be to your level of construction but I refurbished this factory building to help with the whole pretend kidnapping thing, follow me inside." Topaz said before she leads Bismuth inside and Bismuth saw that the place looked to be pretty well made, though shoddy for simple patchwork for what Topaz had in mind, it looked like the place was made to be a maze with a lot of TV screens and all that on each corner of the maze like walls.

"Well either way, it's still impressive. Though what are the TV's for?" Bismuth said.

"Hmmm… well you can say it's to mess with Pearl a bit since my plan is technically more or less showing her what I can do to you while she walks through this maze, made with gem tech so no breaking this easily." Topaz said while she knocked on the wall and even summons her mace and hits the wall and barely made a dent to show it wouldn't break anytime soon.

Bismuth was surprised when she saw that.

"Wow. Doubt anything can get through that."

"Well maybe Diamonds and stronger Fusions like myself, but to get back on topic, we're going to the final room and getting ready for the fun, but before that I'll need your phone so I can send Pearl a text so she can come here to this location, no real point in all this unless we have the main star of the show here, I will say this though, last chance to back out, this plan can go either good with you two together or you two can have trust issues, just saying in advance so you don't regret this later." Topaz said while she had her weapon vanish and she looks at Bismuth to see what she would do.

Bismuth was hesitant for a bit but… her feelings for Pearl outweighed everything.

"We've come this far, I'm not turning back." She said before she gives Topaz the cellphone after taking it out.

Topaz nods before she starts to look through the phone and found Pearl's number… though she looked amused when she saw hearts next to Pearl's name.

"Hearts… wow looks like if things go well there maybe a new perma fusion." Topaz said while she looks amused and walked into the Maze which left Bismuth behind after that tease.

Bismuth was blushing brightly at the tease before following Topaz.

Though she did have this one thought.

' _I sure hope I know what I'm doing."_

While this went on with Bismuth having her thoughts, she followed Topaz through the Maze and saw many… provocative items here or there on various tables that Bismuth passed, some even had chairs near a few monitors and to top things off, there was plenty of dildos going from small in size to pretty damn massive and the massive ones had to be supported in a case on some tables to prevent them from falling over, they were multicolored so not every dildo looked the same.

Though Bismuth was still amazed at the maze, she blushes as she dildos and other… equipment.

' _Where did Topaz get these?'_

Though considering she knew people and Gems, it wouldn't be too hard to find these things given how Human's are with how open they are with sex… making the dildos and what not wouldn't be much of an issue if another Bismuth was called in for the items to be made.

Topaz then led Bismuth through a few more hallways before Bismuth and Topaz were in a pretty large room filled with BSDM gear and a jail cell on one end that was made to keep Gem's in check and only difference was some kind of stand with a hole in it so what the barrier went up, that would be the only opening in it.

"W-Wow." Bismuth said as she blushes when she saw the outfits after remembering her studies but always wondered why the humans enjoy using those.

There were other things as well in the room that were blush inducing though Topaz didn't seem to bugged by the outfits and other thing.

"Alright, so before we do this whole plan, how well versed are you in sex since the three days that passed?, you could have learned a lot or a little though I do have to ask, got rid of your… as how humans would say it… virginities?, thanks to some willing human women, I lost mine a few days ago but they couldn't last long, still it gave me some experience so I won't finish too soon." Topaz said while she had a stoic look on her face.

Bismuth blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"W-Wait, you actually had… s-sex?"

"Yeah, I mean it was to make sure that I wouldn't blow too soon, you telling me you are still a full virgin?... well this can work with getting Pearl worked up, knowing her and how she talked about how in touch with human culture she was in Little homeschool, I would be surprised if she didn't try and experiment with sex." Topaz said when she remembered a few lessons… Pearl was pretty good with her phone skills and what not.

"Y-Yeah." Bismuth said as she blushes while remembering how passionate Pearl was with her teachings.

"Great, then you won't mind showing what you did learn?, I can be the male here since I got experience thanks to those human women… and what they have called strap ons, not real cocks but close second more or less." Topaz said when she wanted to test Bismuth first to see how far she was willing to go.

Bismuth blushes a bit as she felt slight nervous before nodding her head at Topaz.

"Great, want to make this interesting and send a small video of me having my way with you?, should get a rise out of Pearl with the message I have in mind." Topaz said while she gave a small smirk for a moment.

Bismuth gulps a bit.

"O-Okay." She said.

"Great, might as well start with getting naked and what not and show the forms we made." Topaz said before her clothing vanished and her new figure was seen when she reformed her body to be more human looking.

She had D to E Cup breasts, wide hips, a slim waist, powerful looking body with abs on her stomach… all in all Topaz kept her head the same but gave her a sightly shapely look, just think more hourglass then square to rectangle like and you get the general idea.

Bismuth blushes a bit brightly as she couldn't believe that Topaz… actually looked sexy in this form.

Topaz blinks when she saw Bismuth staring.

"So… you going to show your sex form?, this kind of form isn't much of a drain but it still is a drain on my energy." Topaz said while she placed her hands on her hips.

Bismuth jolts a bit after hearing that.

"O-Oh right." She said she made her clothes disappear before she was fully nude.

She had a strong figure with more curves on the waistline to mimic a human woman along with muscles on her arms and legs as her breasts were C-D size.

Topaz smirks when she gave Bismuth a single finger gesture for her to approach her so she and Bismuth could start.

Bismuth was feeling a bit nervous as she approached Topaz till she was in front of her.

As Topaz starts the fun with Bismuth to get her and herself more experienced, she sets up a camera nearby that could record a high quality video and a couple hours later...

* * *

**Earth/ Little homeschool/ Phone class/ Pearl, various students.**

"Alright class, next up on the schedule is learning how to access backup picture data that you should have uploaded last time before class ended, now first off you-!" Pearl said while she was holding her phone but then it vibrated all of a sudden which made her jolt and she giggles a bit at the class who looks at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, give me a moment, here this Holo Pearl will take over and it is fine tuned to lead this class to a perfect end." Pearl said before she made a Holo pearl in her image and she exits the room after making sure the Holo pearl wouldn't attack anyone, this was an afternoon type of class so not many minded this since after this would be the end of the day.

Pearl right now was wearing blue skin tight jean like pants, pink shoe that were like Ballet flats, a poofy cropped short sleeved Cyan blazer with pink inner lining and a yellow star on the back over a light teal top. **(A/N: To those who do not know like Atomsk possibly, canon look for Pearl after Change your mind episode.)**

She went to get a bit away from the classroom to not soon later got a text from Bismuth which got her curious, Bismuth normally came to her instead of texting most of the time, granted she was getting better but still, was rare for her to do it at this time, was it an important matter?

Pearl kept pondering before she decides to see what the message said.

The message was a bit odd, all it had was an address and a video attachment to the message.

' _Hmmm why is Bismuth giving me this address? And what's on this video?'_ Pearl thought before she taps on the video to play.

Thankfully for Pearl, no one was around to hear the video, because a voice was heard and it sounded disguised.

**"Hello Pearl, hope you got this message, I would hate for you to miss out on the fun to be while I show Bismuth a good time… unfortunately she may not like it as much given the situation she is in hehe."** The voice said while the camera turned from pitch black to show a naked Bismuth in the Gem jail cell as the figure approached Bismuth and she looked a bit distressed and Pearl could see Bismuth's form that she took for sex.

" _W-What the?!'_ Pearl thought as her eyes widened when she saw Bismuth before actually blushing at what she was seeing.

The figure then cleared their disguised voice and speaks to Bismuth.

**"Now Bismuth, why don't we show Pearl what you can do thanks to our *Training* hehe…"** the voice said while Pearl saw a yellow cock forming from an iconic shapeshifting to show the captor was a Gem and the cock was a foot long in length and 3 in width which was enough to fit in the hole… oh no…

' _W-Wait, is that..."_ Pearl mentally questioned with a blush at the sight of the cock as Bismuth struggles in her cell, her hands bound a bit with special cuffs.

"N-No!"

The being chuckles and said this to get Bismuth to listen.

" **Hooo… well if you won't follow commands willingly like you used to do… maybe I should get that Peridot you always hang out with, seems pretty weak so maybe not to hard to poof her and bring her here."** The Mysterious figure said with an amused tone to their voice while their cock throbbed in the video.

Bismuth's eyes widened after hearing that.

"No. Please don't!" She begged.

" **Then follow my orders and give your precious Pearl a good show to show what the new you can do."** The figure said while slipping their cock through the hole in the cell and Bismuth had an up close and personal look of the *Captor's* cock… though part of Pearl did look confused…. Precious Pearl?, why would this captor say that with Bismuth? **(A/N: From what I can gather, Pearl knows nothing about Bismuth's crush on Pearl: Note by TME.)**

As Pearl was confused, Bismuth had no other choice before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking her captor's cock.

That caused the figure to groan while Pearl could only look on since this was a video message recording… but wouldn't this mean that Bismuth is being put through worse than this?... the video was only 20 minutes long yet this was just gettin started more or less.

' _Who is this bastard/bitch that's doing this to Bismuth?'_ Pearl thought before her eyes widened as she sees Bismuth opening her mouth and wrapped her lips around her captor's cock and starts to suck on it.

This made the Captor groan and enjoyed what Bismuth was doing while her cock throbbed a bit on Bismuth's tongue and to keep things all dramatic like, the *Captor* kept quiet while enjoying Bismuth's blowjob skills… Pearl on the other end while she continues to watch…

Pearl was blushing brightly as she still couldn't believe this was happening as she watched Bismuth suck the captor's cock more.

This went on for a minute while the captor's cock starts to throb and Pearl heard panting which showed the captor was getting close and in no time, the captor groans and fired a large load in Bismuth's mouth and it quickly overflowed as a result and had a yellowish tint to the white sperm that was fired.

Pearl's was shocked a bit before her eyes widened when she saw that Bismuth was swallowing the captor's load as she gulps it down, making Pearl blush.

When the captor tapped off with a groan, she sounded amused when the captor pulled their cock from Bismuth's mouth.

" **Hehe, greedy Gem, taking that load…"** The captor said before the camera was turned away.

" **Now Pearl, considering this video will be going on for awhile, not going to judge if you want to enjoy yourself while watching this, but if not, you have the address where Bismuth and I are, come when you are ready… oh and don't think of getting help, it won't end well for Bismuth if you do… in the meantime I'm going to enjoy myself so get ready for a show unless you are on your way."** The voice said while the camera showed the captor walking towards some massive dildos nearby that looked like they would fit the fusion Opal more than Bismuth.

Bismuth blushes brightly as did Pearl when she saw this before she turns off her phone.

"Hang on Bismuth, I'm coming." She said.

That caused Pearl to rush out of the school and crashed into Garnet a few blocks away from the place where Pearl was supposed to come alone and Pearl looked panicked when she saw Garnet.

"I-I'm sorry Garnet. I didn't see you there but… what are you doing here?" Pearl said with confusion.

"Oh just passing by, had last minute precognition classes and had to talk to a couple new students on the matter, why are you in such a rush?, somewhere to be?" Garnet said while she had her stoic look on her face when she helped Pearl up from the ground.

Pearl wanted to say something but she couldn't as she didn't want Bismuth to suffer.

"I do and I'm really running late so I'll talk to you later." She said before she starts running past Garnet.

"Just remember to keep a cool head after you get done with your business, it will help greatly if you hear things out." Garnet shockingly said and she starts walking away from Pearl… did she read the future and see what was going on?... and was fine with letting Pearl go alone?

' _Did Garnet know what was gonna happen today?'_ Pearl thought as she continues running towards the destination from the address.

When she got there, she saw it was a large factory like building and any damages were patched up and Pearl saw a camera at the door and a speaker as well.

" **Ah, Pearl, nice to see you, hope you enjoyed the video."** The Captor's voice was heard from the speaker.

Though Pearl blushed, she glared at the speaker.

"That's none of your concern. I'm here to save Bismuth from your clutches."

A chucking was heard from the speaker a moment later.

" **Shame, would have liked to get some feedback before Bismuth and I star in a show for you while you work your way to us… come get her but there are three rules… first off no weapons, this place is a maze inside and you need to get 3 keys to open doors that lead to the basement, the doors have Gem tech and won't be broken by spears and blasts from said spear."** The Speaker said while going over the first rule and squashing Pearl's hopes of just going gung ho for this place, who knows what kind of security was here and if they were similar to the jail cells, better follow the rules or get poofed.

Pearl mentally cursed at the first rule but had no choice but to accept that.

"Alright… Second rule?"

" **Simple… no clothes… you'll see once you get inside, don't worry you don't have to strip here, there is a changing room inside once you enter the door near you."** The Voice said while sounding amused right now.

Pearl blushes brightly after hearing that but glad there was a changing room.

"And the final rule?" She said after calming down a bit.

" **Simple, no destroying the monitors inside… you'll see why in a moment and its part of the fun as well so I can talk with you hehe."** The voice said before falling silent and the door to the factory opened for Pearl.

Pearl grumbled at this as she couldn't believe what the captor was making her do but… she had to save Bismuth no matter what.

It was a bit before Pearl took a deep breath went inside.

When she did, she saw that she was already in a changing room and Bismuth's earth clothing was in a nearby bin as well which was proof that Bismuth was here and not some kind of trick with her as bait… well she was but in this case Pearl would probably just like this to be a trap and Bismuth not here.

Pearl had a worried look when she saw the clothes before she started stripping.

She had A to B cup breast under her clothing and with her petite figure, had thin hips and all in all looked like a cute beauty if one ignored the alien like bits, she had this form thanks to her observing human females and wanted to look more human and fit in so this form was a result, she can have larger breasts but they would get in the way more or less which was a reason for the smaller size choice.

Pearl blushes since she knew that the captor was gonna watch her once she got to the maze.

"Well… here goes nothing." She said before she starts heading to the maze.

When she entered, all the monitors on the maze that she saw when she entered it were off for a moment but a moment later, they all turn on at once when Pearl approached a set of bars blocking her from continuing on.

" **Hello Pearl, nice figure you have, don't worry your clothing will be returned at the end of this after you go through this maze and follow the rules… simply put if you walk out of the maze and look to your right, you'll see a hatch which leads to the basement, however there are three gates that you need to unlock to get to Bismuth and myself, that is where the three challenges come in, as you go along this maze you will see… interesting items and you will have to use a sub key to unlock a door to get further in the maze and you will find the real key behind the door to the goal, again there are three keys needed so you won't be able to use one key on all three gates below, different locks entirely, now as long as you don't break anything, nothing will happen to Bismuth… well… nothing painful at least… pleasure on the other hand well… hehe… might as well give you a good show with how well trained Bismuth is with the fun she and I have… anyway good luck with going through the maze."** The voice said which caused the bars to open in front of Pearl and the monitor cuts off for a moment, must be an automated recording when she gets in front of the gates and the gate was programmed to open once the message was complete.

"Hang on Bismuth. I'll get you out of there." Pearl said before she starts going through the maze.

When she did go through the maze, nothing much happened… though each monitor starts to start up which showed a shocking scene with Bismuth getting fucked Doggystyle while she wore some kind of collar and the captor was fucking Bismuth up the ass again and again with a massive cock, the view was from the Captor's POV so Pearl could see how round Bismuth's ass was even when it looked strong as hell.

Bismuth was groaning loudly as Pearl blushes brightly at the screen.

She may have tried to hide it but… her body said otherwise as she was slowly starting to get a bit wet as Pearl watched for a bit more.

As Pearl walked, she continues to watch what was going on before Pearl saw tables just littered with various sized dildos and cards on them which were not seen yet with a chair in front of one monitor that was not on for some reason.

' _Hmmm… I guess I should… sit down?'_ Pearl thought before she took a seat and waited for the screen to be on.

She didn't have to wait long when the monitor turned on but this was another recording with only a wall seen more or less.

" **Hello Pearl, nice to see you made it to the first challenge, I'll make it brief since you maybe hot and bothered by what I'm doing to Bismuth but to put it simply, in order to get the first Sub key for the door to the real key, you need to have some fun with these dildos here… each and every one… one of them out of the many have the key inside of it and it will only come out when you make the dildo ejaculate… the dildos have this feature to make them look lifelike… don't worry not actual sperm but doubt you can tell the difference, oh and again no breaking them, Bismuth will get a punishment if so, and don't worry, the sub key won't be inside your body if you get lucky, its part of the dildo so it won't break off… have fun."** The voice said before the monitor turned off in front of Pearl.

Pearl was shocked after hearing that before blushing brightly.

' _You gotta be kidding me.'_ She thought before she picks up one of the dildos.

This one had a label on it and it was shockingly called Garnet version… had a purplish color scheme and everything and looked and felt pretty lifelike, even had a large size to match Garnet's figure if she formed a cock… it was like it was an actual cock or something somehow… got to give it to the captor for the lifelikeness but how in the hell did they even know about this in the first place?, not even Pearl knew this…

' _T-This is absurd!... How did this Bastard or bitch knew of Garnet's feature?'_ Pearl thought as she felt more of the dildo.

It surprisingly throbbed a bit in her hand, when she looked she saw a small gem like bit which explained why it felt so lifelike, it was one of the gem techs that were so advance that it might as well be lifelike, similar to the tech that made those hand ships for the Diamonds and the head ship for White diamond… just much smaller in scale for these sex toys… some even had rings at the base as well for stability though no gems were seen and the ring like things could be just stability pads which blocked the small gem bit from view.

Pearl blushes brightly considering that she had to not only make this dildo climax but also had to do the same to the others since only one has the key.

Thanks to her knowledge, Pearl knows what to do before she gulped as she guides the dildo to her folds.

Thats when she rubbed the head of the dildo on her folds though thanks to how advance the dildo was, it looked like an actual cock and it was like she was about to get fucked by Garnet's cock.

Pearl blushes as she groans a bit for a moment before she inserts the dildo inside.

That caused Pearl to groan when she could feel her folds getting stretched wide by the Dildo and could feel her folds adjusting while she tried to get the dildo deeper and deeper into her, thanks to all the sex noises around her with the Captor continuing their fun with Bismuth, Pearl was already soaked and the dildo was able to glide in more or less.

After a moment of adjusting once Pearl got the Garnet like dick deeper, she then starts thrusting it in and out of her pussy.

Pearl then moans and groans from the feeling while she continues to have the dildo thrust into her pussy while she made sure to not go too fast so she wouldn't climax anytime soon, granted she did have to rush but she had to adjust to not harm herself, she can rush after she took her time with the Garnet modeled dildo.

Pearl continues this action which made her body feel a bit more heated as her toes curled on the floor.

This went on while the dildo slowly throbbed inside of Pearl more and more while her own orgasm was getting closer and closer until...

Pearl groans a bit loud as she throws her head back before climaxing on the dildo.

Thats when the Dildo swelled a small bit before it fired a large load into Pearl's womb and it fired a shocking amount into her despite the size of the dildo.

Pearl groans from that feeling which caused her orasm to get stronger before she taps off between 15-20 seconds.

Unfortunately when she pulled the dildo from her folds, she saw that there was no key like bit at all… looks like fun aside Garnet's dildo was a dud.

"Damn… 1 down." Pearl said before she grabbed another dildo after putting the Garnet one down.

This one had a label that called it a Lapis model, not as big as Garnet's but blue in coloring to match the Lapis's skin tone that she knew.

Pearl was again surprised at the detailed work and still wondered how the captor did this but will probably ask later before she brought the blue dildo to her pussy.

Though… she did have a bit of a lustful idea when she moved to aim the dildo at her ass… good thing no one could see her doing stuff like this right?

Pearl rubbed the dildo on her ass for a moment before she starts inserting it inside her asshole making Pearl groan.

Meanwhile with the *Captor* and Bismuth…

Bismuth at this turn was getting her own cock that she form ridden while her *Captor* or Topaz if no one relized it, were watching Pearl with their own monitor which was programmed to change channels to follow Pearl's location while she was being so naughty in order to find that sub key and Bismuth saw Pearl use the Lapis modeled dildo to fuck her ass hard and fast and Pearl looked surprisingly lustful when she did so.

"O-Oh wow." Bismuth said as she blushes brightly from seeing Pearl being so perverted.

Thankfully Bismuth kept her speaking voice low so Pearl wouldn't hear her while Topaz keeps on riding Bismuth's cock after making her own vanish for now, Bismuth made her cock large which really caused Topaz's folds to be stretched wide as a result though Topaz was able to keep her pussy tight so Bismuth could enjoy herself.

Bismuth groans from her teeth as Pearl kept thrusting the Lapis dildo in and out of her ass.

This went on for a bit with Pearl and Bismuth either fucking Topaz or Pearl having the dildo go into her ass again and again while their orgasms get close until…

Bismuth groans as she climaxed inside Topaz's pussy as Pearl moans loudly as she climaxed from her ass.

This caused Topaz to climax on Bismuth's cock and her pussy squeezed Bismuth's cock hard while the Lapis model dildo fired a water like load up Pearl's ass.

Pearl probably didn't hear what the captor (Topaz) and Bismuth were doing as she was having a bit of her own fun before Pearl taps off.

The dildo tapped off a moment later as well and unfortunately no Key for Pearl with the lapis one it seemed.

Pearl panted a bit.

"O-Oh well… S-Still have another to go." She said before grabbing another dildo.

She grabbed a random one and this one was surprisingly modeled after Jasper, granted she did simmer down after Steven beat her in a fight after his training days and…. Accidentally shattered her and reformed her when he put her back together… but still it was surprising to see Jasper's…. Unit here… it was massive… lot bigger then Garnet's length and thickness to match her much more bulky frame.

Pearl blushes a bit till she had another naughty idea before she brought the dildo to her mouth.

This caused Bismuth and Topaz, who stopped for a moment to recover, blushed when they saw Pearl suck the Jasper model dildo and despite the odd difference between the mouth and cock, Pearl was able to take it surprisingly well.

Bismuth was really surprised at this side of Pearl which actually made Bismuth feel turned on as she watch Pearl sucked the dildo hard.

This went on for a bit with Pearl sucking the dildo more and more while she could feel the dildo throbbing in her mouth to show it was about to blow.

Pearl sensed it but chose to double her efforts nonetheless as she sucked the dildo faster and harder.

This caused the Jasper model dildo to twitch once and it starts to unload a lot of faux sperm into Pearl's mouth as a result and it quickly overfilled her as a result.

Pearl moans as she drank down the faux cum as she kept sucking the dildo to make it release more fake cum.

This caused the Dildo to unload more and more before it tapped off 20 seconds later.

Pearl took a moment to swallow the rest of the faux cum before taking the dildo out of her mouth.

Unfortunately no sub key as well from the Jasper model and this resulted in Pearl making a large mess when she keeps on pleasing the fake cocks again and again while she was surprised by some of them, some were even modeled after the three main diamonds yellow, Blue, and white and though the dildos were made to be much smaller than the original counterparts for obvious reasons, Pearl had to take her time with them and mainly had to grind against them when they were too big for her… all in all none of them had the sub key… and Pearl, frustrated only had one left… a small Peridot sized one, it was around 5 inches or so and the only one she didn't pretty much go at it with since she thought that the bigger ones would have the key and who better than the diamonds… well so much for that.

' _If this doesn't have the key so help me…'_ Pearl thought as she was now pleasuring the Peridot dildo but was disappointed at the size.

Though to her surprise this one took quite awhile to get the payload, she was using it with her pussy and to Pearl's surprise, lack of size aside, she was slowly getting close as time went on which reminded Pearl that Peridot was just as durable and wouldn't go down easily.

Pearl had a determined look as she thrusts the dildo faster and harder in her pussy as she was desperate to get the key.

This caused Pearl to force her body to get closer and closer to climaxing again as time went on and Pearl keeps on going more and more until…

Pearl groans as she throws her head back and climaxed hard on top of the dildo.

That caused the Peridot model dildo to climax inside of Pearl with a surprisingly large load for a bit before Pearl felt something off force its way a bit deeper into her and it didn't feel like sperm or the dildo growing… finally the Sub key!

' _At last!'_ Pearl thought as she and the dildo tapped off before Pearl took it out of her pussy.

That caused the sub key to be seen and the important part to be seen sticking from the Dildo's urethra and the dildo was the handle of the key… though in hindsight Pearl should have seen this one coming, when it comes to tech why not go for the tech user to hide the key and what not?

Pearl felt embarrassed for not thinking that but let it slide as she takes the key out…. Or tried to but again the dildo was the handle to the key which caused Pearl to stop so she wouldn't break the key.

"Okay. I have the key." She said and wondered if the captor heard that.

That did cause the captor to hear that and as Pearl made it to the door, Pearl unlocked it and when she did, she saw this odd machine and another monitor over it.

Pearl was cautious as she had no idea what the machine did before coming closer.

When she did, the monitor came to life and the brink wall was seen again and the captor's voice was heard.

" **Hello Pearl, hope you had a nice time, as you guessed this is a recording but the real time me would have saw you having a good time and just to have some manners, I have set a towel on the machine behind it so you can clean yourself off, though for this challenge if you look at the machine, you will see its a milking machine remade for a specific purpose… you can already guess can you?"** The Captor said on the monitor while a lone large pump was seen hanging from the machine under a decently sized tank.

Pearl blinked in confusion before her eyes widened when she realized what the Captor meant.

The captor chuckles a moment later.

" **Hope you got the idea, but if not its simple… fill the tank with sperm after you form a cock, simple as that, if you do, the sub key will come from a slot in the machine and again, don't break it… enjoy the fun."** The Captor said before the monitor shuts off and left Pearl alone when she got a better look at the pump part of the milk machine and saw it looked like a fleshlight of all things.

Pearl blushes brightly after hearing that but knew that she needed the second key before she sighs a bit and starts summoning her own cock.

This caused Pearl to form a cock on her body in a flash of light near her pussy and over it, a long thick cock was seen, around 10 inches long and 2 in width which Bismuth and Topaz could see on their end of things when they watch how things were going on the monitor.

Bismuth silently gasps as she saw Pearl's dick.

' _S-So big.'_ She thought while blushing brightly.

Pearl then gulps before she approached the milking machine and after grabbing it, it seemed to activate and a powerful suction was heard alongside the fleshlight vibrating and some kind of fluid leaked a bit from the fleshlight… looks like it came prelubed.

Pearl was nervous before she carefully put her dick inside the fleshlight.

That caused the fleshlight with the suction to pull itself fully onto Pearl's cock and it vibrated madly along her length.

Pearl was a bit surprised at how strong the suction was before groaning at this feeling on her dick.

This caused Pearl to try and pull the fleshlight off but every time she did, the force of the suction caused the fleshlight to take in Pearl's cock again and again as time went on.

Pearl kept on groaning before moaning whenever she tries to pull her dick out but stopped since it was no use but to accept this and let the machine do the milking.

Though she did use her hand to make small motions so her cocks was milked well while the machine keeps on sucking her cock more and more while Pearl felt a large orgasm approaching until…

Pearl moans a bit loud as she climaxed inside the machine as her cum spurts out.

This resulted in it filling the Jar pretty well… though thanks to it being made with Pearl in mind, and Gems in general, it would take more then one load to fill it though the suction weakened and the vibration strengthens so Pearl could really have fun with the machine after it sucked up all the sperm Pearl fired.

It took a bit before Pearl taps off after 15 seconds with her dick but this time she did not pull out.

This helped with getting Pearl's cock iron hard in no time and thanks to the strong vibration it worked to really work Pearl's cock good and thanks to the weaker suction, Pearl could use the pump to stroke her cock easier if she wanted to do so.

Pearl starts to relax a bit as she enjoys the treatment before moaning.

The strength of the vibration heightened as time went on and Pearl's orgasm got stronger and stronger until…

Pearl groans as she gave the jar another dose of her cum but her orgasm lasted a bit longer than the first one.

This caused the Jar to fill more though it was only 2/5th of the way full after what just happened… looks like Pearl needs to step things up if she wanted to fill it more.

Though was there a rule on taking a dildo with her?... could help spice things up.

Pearl knew that she can't pull her cock out but did have an idea before she summoned a holo version of herself.

It was an exact double of herself, cock included while it had the iconic holo Pearl face and it speaks to Pearl.

" **Do you wish to engage in combat!"** The Holo Pearl said while it had a hardon like no other.

Pearl shook her head.

"No. I want you to… fuck my ass." She said as she points at her ass.

" **Very well, assume a position to be fucked in!"** The Holo Pearl said while she waits for Pearl to get in position.

Pearl indeed went to position with her legs spread and her hands on the machine.

This caused the Holo Pearl to approach Pearl and used its hands to rub her ass to get her warmed up so she wouldn't get harmed by the Holo Pearl.

Pearl shudders at the feeling before she starts to feel relax for a moment so she wouldn't feel any tension.

This caused the Holo pearl to get in position and after a moment, aimed its cock at Pearl's ass and after rubbing the head on her asshole, the holo pearl slowly pushed its hips forward and the cock went deep in Pearl's ass and in no time the holo pearl felt its cock go balls deep into Pearl's asshole.

Pearl groans at the penetration as she took a moment or so to adjust with the replica's dick in her ass.

The Holo Pearl waits for Pearl to adjust while the milking machine kept pleasing Pearl's cock to keep it full mast while Bismuth and Topaz were watching on their end from their side of the monitor.

Bismuth was again surprised at what she was seeing.

' _Man… Pearl just made things even more hot.'_ She thought as Pearl was finally able to relax before looking at holo version of herself.

"Okay… you can start now."

The Holo Pearl nods before it starts to pull its cock free of Pearl's ass and only the head was inside before the Holo pearl pushed its cock balls deep at a slow and steady rate like a machine when it fucked Pearl hard and fast.

Pearl groans a few times as she feels the Holo Pearl's dick going in and out of her ass while real Pearl moans from having her dick sucked by the machine.

This went on for a bit before the Holo Pearl surprised Bismuth and Topaz when the Holo Pearl smacked Pearls ass hard a few times.

"Gah!" Pearl groans from that action which caused her ass to tighten a bit around the Holo Pearl's dick.

This went on for a bit with the Holo Pearl continuing to fuck Pearl harder and faster while alternating with hard smacks to the ass every now and then until…

Pearl toss her head back as she groans loudly before climaxing hard inside the fleshlight.

The Holo Pearl keeps on fucking Pearl while the Holo Pearl helps Pearl ride out her orgasm when she leaned down and gripped the fleshlight and used it to stroke Pearl's ejaculating cock.

Pearl groans again as she climaxed more causing her toes to curl a few times.

Holo Pearl keeps this up and waits for Pearl to ride out her orgasm.

After about 25 seconds, Pearl taps off as she had a pleased look on her face.

Though unfortunately for Pearl when she recovered, the jar was only 3/5th of the way full… two more to go.

Pearl mentally cursed before she looks at the Holo replica.

"I-I'm ready for more."

The Holo Pearl nods and moved to hold Pearl in its hands with its hands on her ass and lifts and lowered Pearl onto its cock to get things going again.

Pearl groans as she can feel her ass getting pounded again.

This went on for quite a bit while Topaz had a stoic look on her face as she looks on how things are going.

"Hmmm, crafty and has surprising stamina, would have a lot of fun with her soon, how are you doing Bismuth?" Topaz said while she looks at Bismuth and blinks a bit when Bismuth was stroking herself and was rubbing her folds at the same time while she watched Pearl being so… Naughty.

Bismuth didn't hear Topaz at first as she was busy pleasing herself from watching Pearl.

Topaz had an amused look on her face before she looks back at the monitor to watch as the Holo Pearl continues to please Pearl when it fucked her ass more and more while the pump worked to suck Pearl's cock until…

Pearl groans loudly as she climaxed again before spilling her load into the jar.

This managed to fill it 4/5th of the way this time and when Pearl finished, she was running out of steam so to speak thanks to how many times she came… just one more load though she would be finished.

"O-Oh fuck." Pearl said as she panted.

Though the Holo Pearl took it as a command to continue when it pulled its cock free of Pearl's ass, moved to set her on her back on the floor and moved to aim its cock at her pussy and pretty much just went balls deep and starts to fuck Pearl hard and fast in no time before she could recover.

"Gah!" Pearl groans before she starts moaning from having her pussy fucked making Pearl's toes curled again.

This caused the Holo pearl to move to suck at Pearl's right nipple while it continues to fuck Pearl harder and faster and Pearl felt a pretty big orgasm about to hit her hard in a moment.

"O-Oh yes! Please don't stop!" Pearl moans as she hugs a bit of the replica.

That caused Holo Pearl to fuck Pearl harder and faster and Pearl's orgasm keeps rising more and more until…

Pearl moans loudly as she climaxed hard inside the machine as her dick twitches.

This caused the jar to be filled fully finally and the machine cuts off which freed the her cock from the pump and the Holo Pearl moved to get off Pearl and looks down at her while a small ding was heard and the slot for the sub key opened to show the sub key..

" **Do you wish to enguage in more sex?"** The Holo Pearl said while having that same Holo pearl face like usual.

Pearl had a fucked up look on her face but was able to say this.

"Y-Yesh."

This caused the Holo Pearl to get back in position to fuck Pearl while Topaz sweatdrops when Pearl seemed to forget her real objective and used a remote to make the Machine with the pump ding a few more times to get Pearl back to reality.

Pearl was moaning and groaning as her face looked more fucked up as she enjoys the pleasure.

Seems this would take awhile and Topaz sweatdrops again when she would have to wait for Pearl to finish her fun herself while Bismuth in the meantime…

Bismuth kept stroking herself as she was still watching Pearl getting fucked as Bismuth felt her orgasm getting closer.

A few minutes later, Bismuth made a deep groan and she came hard into the air with her cock spurting faux sperm while her pussy squirts juices onto the ground and Topaz kept quiet while she waits for Bismuth to finish.

It took a bit of time before Bismuth finally taps off and pants a bit for breath.

"Enjoy yourself?" Topaz said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Bismuth blushes brightly.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry for that." She said while feeling embarrassed.

"We'll try and not drain yourself dry, need to recover before Pearl gets here… something tells me we will have plenty of time." Topaz said when she looks at the screen and saw Pearl continuing to get fucked by the holo Pearl.

Bismuth blushes brightly again.

"R-Right." She said as she can hear Pearl moan loudly with ecstasy.

The scene the fades to black as Pearl takes her time relaxing.

* * *

**(End of first part, chapter 2 and final part possibly soon)**


End file.
